The Realization of Love
by witchling
Summary: A fluffy, humourous bit of something or other. Romance. Just bare with me and read.


A/N: I don't own the characters. I am in control of the awkwardness though. And the bad decisions that follow this disclaimer did come from my brain, but I am not responsible for anything you might do after reading this. It's pretty short. And not the best writing, with very little in the way of plot or character development or even mood. But it intrigued me and my brain is much better off now that it's out. Ooh ooh, the song is "Something To Talk About" sung by Bonnie Raitt. And if you didn't know that then maybe you should get out of the house more often.

If you have a stick up your bum, please remove it before reading. This is humorous angst. Meaning: yes, I find other people's pain funny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The protagonist of our story looked around the Terminal City HQ. There had been whispers lately, whispers concerning himself and a fiery brown-eyed vixen. He shook his head and laughed silently at himself. They were just rumors. Nothing could come of them. Could it? The faint spark of hope in his chest at the idea that maybe, just maybe, they could be together wasn't really new.

**People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under cover**

Of course he knew he'd always been attracted to her. From the first moment he saw her. How could he not have been? She was so alive, downright tempestuous, with fury leaping in her eyes from the unfairness of it all. To be trapped, away from everything she'd wanted for herself. It made such a huge impact on the differences between them, being out in the world.

**I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'**

It was the perfect cross between combat apparel and sex appeal, the jacket that she wore reminiscent of her military past. A reconciling, of who she was with who she is now, who she wants to be.

Even her name was a contradiction; androgynous and perfect in it's simplicity. The whole time she'd owned it people had wondered. Why? Why a name? Why that one? What did it mean? And in true transgenic style she'd simply snort and ignore the impertinent question. It was one of the things he loved most about her, that she refused to take shit from anyone. Especially him.

**Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?**

The blonde man narrowed his eyes, watching her every move. How close she was to him, the rival, if he could even consider himself in the running. That asshole had gotten there first. But, he supposed, things had changed since the siege. They'd become… closer. She seemed to have put aside her animosity in order to ensure that they all made it out of TC alive. Instead of getting glares, rants and vitrol about how he should just die (or better yet, she should kill him herself), he now got smiles. Smiles that lit her up inside, transformed her whole face with joy. Yeah. It had shocked him too the first time. He'd always known she was attractive, in a peripheral sort of way, but when she smiled at him… well she was beautiful.

**I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under**

She caught him looking at her. He blushed. Her brown eyes peered deeply into his own. It was like they were alone. Even here, surrounded by the other transgenics, they could communicate non-verbally. It was… the closest he'd ever felt to another being. It made him feel like it was possible, really truly possible. He quickly dropped his eyes. It wouldn't do for her to read the emotion in them at the moment.

Their experiences had taught them to hate each other. It was deeply ingrained in both of them. There were many reasons to push the other away, and they did, yet in the end their triumph in spite of all odds was that they were fighting alongside one another, trusting each other. Sort of. He didn't think she would ever truly get past who he was.

**Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
I'm hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'**

She'd gotten used to never being touched. Her years in Manticore initially made her uncomfortable with the idea, casual touch was discouraged, and then after… Well the after didn't really need an explanation. She'd felt alone in the world and was separated by such a basic and horrible reality. The constant fear must have torn her apart. He sighed. She'd never let him close enough to see the damage until now. He was just grateful that she was.

**Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?**

He'd always believed it was impossible. She'd made her distain for him painfully clear to him from the first time they met. But it was part of the kick-ass attitude he loved about her. He loved? Yes. He sighed deeply. He loved her. He could admit it.

**Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?**

Wait a minute… wasn't Mole a guy? Logan shook his head. Oh well. That cigar was downright erotic.


End file.
